Dark Dragon
Summary Credits to Earthbound wiki for the summary The Dark Dragon is a creature in Mother 3 that was put to sleep by the ancestors of the current Magypsies. It resides underneath the Nowhere Islands, and is described as being roughly the size of the islands. An ancient time ago, the Dragon once lived in harmony with humans, but as time passed and as mankind grew advanced, their bond grew distant; as a result, the Dragon was put to sleep using seven Needles that are guarded by the current Magypsies because its power was too great for humans to control. The Dragon itself is said to be the vessel of the power of the very earth itself, and, while its own powers are not described at length, its tremendous flow of energy allowing the continued existence of the Nowhere Islands after the destruction of the world, and legends of it capable of even restoring the world after its end, are testaments to its untold and incredible power. So long as the Dragon is asleep, the Nowhere Islands are free from disaster. A Magypsy prophecy, however, says that someday someone who can wake the Dragon will appear "when its power is needed." However, there is no precedent in who may wake the Dragon. As long as they have the power to pull the Needles, the Dragon will obey their intentions, good or evil. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A Name: The Dark Dragon Origin: Mother 3 Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Godlike dragon that remakes the world when awoken Attack Potency: At least High Macroversal level+ (WOG stated that the Dark Dragon's powers are able to affect The Real World, a higher plane of Reality of which The Player resides in, which views The entirety of Earthbound as mere fiction and nothing but a game. This is further shown in the end of Mother 3, where The Dark Dragon had presumably resetted The Real World as shown with the "END?" character, who turned out to be The Player themselves) Dimensionality: 3-D, likely 5-D Travel Speed: Unknown Combat Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least High Macroversal+ (Unaffected by its own ability to reset all of Reality, which includes the Real World. However, it is apparently able to destroy itself if awakened by someone with no heart) Stamina: Limitless Range: High Macroversal+ (Able to erase and reset Reality, which includes the Real World) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 3), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Psychic Powers (Should be capable of using PSI/PK abilities), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, 3), Immortality (Types 1), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate and end both time and space), Matter Manipulation (Can reset and modify everything in the universe), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (Can completely end the concept of evil from the universe), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Type 3 and 4) (Can erase all existence, including itself, if awakened by someone with no heart, or can erase everything the awakener wants if it is awakened by someone evil) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: If awakened by someone with no heart, the Dark Dragon will end everything, including itself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Awaken:' When awakened, it will remake existence according to the heart of its awakener, be it good or evil. If good, it will erase evil from existence and make all life shine brightly. If evil, it will completely erase everything the awakener decides to end to satisfy their ambition. Should someone with no heart awaken it, all life will end forever, including that of the Dark Dragon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Animal Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Large Size Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Superhumans